Hang tabs for supporting packages on hanging wires of retail display racks can be made of thick and tough resin material that does not require any reinforcing. Such a resin strip is expensive, however, and needs a formed hinge line to be flexible enough to fold flat against a package, for shipping.
Hang tabs can also be made of a thinner and less expensive resin strip, but this requires a reinforcing layer in the hanging region of the tab. Such reinforcing has been done by adhering a reinforcing band to the reinforced region of the tab strip, before the tabs are die cut. This requires, besides the reinforcing band, an adhesive layer on the reinforcing band and a wasted liner strip covering that adhesive layer.
I have discovered a less expensive way of reinforcing the head or hanging region of a hang tab, and my reinforced tab does not require an additional liner or adhesive coating. Tabs reinforced according to my invention can be made less expensively, while performing reliably, and their reduced cost makes them competitively favored over previous ways of reinforcing hang tabs.